Mine
by HeIsMyHercules
Summary: [Rucas]/[Joshaya] Her eyes glanced over to the Blonde beauty and the cowboy across the hallway, that was supposed to be their story. Now she was supposed to be the supportive friend, but how long can she be supportive when she finds old feelings, hidden glances, and memories lingering.
1. Chapter 1

Riley glanced at the ecstatic young couple walking her way and buried her head inside her locker. It was the perfect love story, the righteous,bad turned good, handsome young man falls for the gorgeous, troublesome, artistic blonde. Two polar opposites meeting together just like magnets.

" _It wasn't meant to happen, it just did"_ Riley remembered Maya and her conversation on the famous bay window.

" _If you want me to end it I'll end it right now, just tell me and I'll end it because nothing matters more to me than our friendship."_

 _Her whole being wanted to scream 'End it!' and wail herself to death, but she knew that Lucas made her best friend happy and considering the life Maya had, she could sacrifice a crush to keep the smile on her best friend's face._

" _No, I'm fine….I see Lucas as-as a brother." she spit out, immediately regretting the sentence. The words Lucas and brother tasted sour in her mouth._

" _I know but...do you really mean it?" Maya asked, peeking out from her blonde locks._

 _Riley hesitated before nodding her head and welcoming her best friend in a warm embrace_. _Lucas was just a crush_ , _she reminded herself_ , _I can sacrifice a crush for Maya._

"Hey Riles, diggin for gold in there?" Maya asked, knocking on the locker next to Riley's, catching her attention. Riley hesitantly peeked out of the blue tinted lockers and spun around to meet Lucas and Maya face to face.

"Heyyy" she greeted awkwardly.

Hiya." Maya replied "now, did you understand the math homework gave us yesterday because I am so completely lost like why do have to-"

Riley pulled out the assignment her teacher had given them and handed it to maya.

This is why I love you." Maya spoke, giving Riley a thankful look before escaping to find a seat to copy the homework, leaving Riley to face Lucas.

"Hey." He spoke, his voice raspy. He coughed to clear it up and spoke again "Hey."

Riley's heart leaped out of her chest, she had yearned to hear his voice directed towards her once again. As of lately their only interactions had been nods and glances. Things had changed.

"Hi." Riley uttered as quickly as she could. She didn't want to continue this conversation. As much as she loved hearing him speak to her, there was nothing much she could say because every time she would try to speak, the only thing that would come to her mind was "Why not me?"

"Riles-uh Riley, I know we haven't discussed this but-"

"You like Maya. You don't like me. There's nothing to discuss, Lucas."

"But it wasn't-"

"You don't owe me any explanations, we weren't dating. It was all unofficial. Maybe it's a good thing that we werent ready at the time, maybe God was trying to tell us something."

"Like what?"

"That something better was around the corner, for you...that turned out to be Maya."

Riley held her breath. Maya was always the better one, the bad girl, the funny girl, the artistic girl, the creative girl, the interesting girl...The blonde beauty. Riley was just the pretty, happy, helpful, brunette with insecurities that she never talked about. Lucas deserved someone as interesting as him. She stared at him, wishing he could interject and speak up. She wanted him to tell her that she was just as good as Maya, that maybe-just maybe he was wrong and the girl for him was not Maya but in fact Riley. Instead, he looked down at the floor, unspoken words at the tip of his tongue. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

"I- uh...I need to go to class, Matthews needed to speak to me.

Lucas escaped her view and left her pondering why her father would want to talk to Lucas before class.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you all can probably tell by now... I love Riley and Lucas together, I think that this relationship is extremely fresh and adorable. Now the show itself showing us some more sides to Lucaya, which I don't mind because I believe that in the end it's going to be Rucas. Rucas is my pluto. I hope that you Rucas fans wont stop believing in Rucas either because there is so much more to the story. Please favorite and review my work, it actually makes me really happy!**

* * *

"I'm home!" Riley called out into the empty living room, tossing her bag over to the couch. She expected her mom to come down and make her something to eat but instead her Uncle Josh came to greet her.

"Niece!" He called out, greeting her with his arms wide open.

"Uncle!" She entered his embrace with a grin on her face, "What are you doing here? And where's mom?"

"She had to work late at the law firm, and it's winter break for NYU so I'm just chilling at my bros house. Where's Cory? I thought he came home with you?"

She shook her head,

"No, he stays after school for a while. He likes to do his work at his work and then come home to relax with us. He doesn't really like bringing his work in the house."

"I see… and where's your friend? The little blonde ball of fire?" He asked, attempting to look indifferent.

"Maya? She's with her boyfriend." She spoke curtly. Riley didn't mean to sound so pissed off, it just happened to come out that way. She stared at Josh's face that turned from indifferent to downright confused.

"boyfriend?" Josh seemed shocked, he looked hurt, almost betrayed.

"Lucas." She breathed, trying not to change her tone of voice when saying his name.

"Lucas...wait what?" Josh questioned, shocked, "Your Lucas? Lucas the good? The prince Lucas? The one you stayed up all night talking to me about? Why would Maya do that?"

"It's not her fault; they developed feelings for each other. She asked me if I wanted her to end it!"

"Feelings…" Josh whispered to himself, as if he was trying to figure out what she had meant. Riley pulled Josh's attention back to her, "Josh! whoo hoo? Is anybody in there?" she asked tapping on his head.

"Yeah yeah-sorry. It wasn't okay for them to brush your feelings under the carpet. I thought you and Maya were friends...I thought Lucas knew how you felt about him, how could they do that to you?"

"Because I told them that I viewed Lucas as a brother."

"Why did you say that?"

Riley sighed, because she was being stupid, she wanted to value their friendship but didn't know what that entailed.

"Back in Junior high...I was confused about my feelings towards Lucas. Everyone in school said that Maya and him had this fire, something that they couldn't see that I had with him. They said that we were too alike, like brother and sister. I didn't want us to be together and end up breaking up because we were too alike so I saved our friendship by telling my friends that we were like siblings."

"So you don't view him as a brother?"

"No, I do not view him as a brother."

"and you like him still."

"I-" She started denying the accusation but Josh cut in,

"You like him, it's written on your face."

"I know… it's getting harder and harder to hide it." Riley sighed plopping down on the couch, exasperated at the situation. He plopped down next to her swinging his arm around her neck,

"You've got yourself in a problem."

"What do I do?"

"Sit back and let fate take the wheel."

"Josh!"

"What? I can't give you amazing advice, that's why I go to Cory! I suck at advice."

"but what about Maya?"

"What about Maya?"

"Are you okay with her being with someone other than you?"

He stilled immediately at the question, maybe he was taken aback at the question, or maybe the thought of Maya in someone else's arms, fawning over someone else had him speechless, whatever it was it took almost two minutes before he attempted to give an answer yet was cut off by Ava and Auggie barging from the front door.

"I don't understand why you just had to give Lauren Mcdougal half of your cupcake for lunch!" Ava shouted marching right up to the fridge and pulling out some string cheese.

"Why are you making this a problem woman!? I wasn't going to tell her no! That's rude!"

"hey hey hey what's going on?" Josh interrupted the fighting 10/11 year olds.

"Uncle josh!" Auggie screamed jumping into Josh's arms, Josh immediately welcome him into his embrace.

"I think you grew a bit since I left you."

"A whole 3 inches!"

"I thought I told you not to change until I got back."

"Sorry, but the ladies like the tall guys." He winked at Josh grinning from ear to ear.

"What did he say?!" Ava exclaimed from behind them,

"Gotta run, the missus doesn't like to be kept waiting." He explained before gesturing Ava to follow him to his room.

"Leave the door open!" Josh jokingly yelled to them. It wasn't like they were going to do anything… they were 10 years old for God's sake.

After Ava and Auggie left, Riley left to her bedroom also. It was a long day and she hadn't had much sleep the night before because she was prepping for a project. She thought to catch a couple hours of sleep before she had to wake up again and finish her homework...and ask her father why he had to speak to Lucas before class.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley woke up around six o'clock to see a note on the side of her bed,

 _Honey, I tried to wake you up a couple of times, saw that you were really tired. We're taking Josh out to eat since we don't get to see him much. We'll bring you back some food, if you're hungry before we come back, I left $20 on the kitchen counter, you can order/get some food….love, dad._

She wasn't that hungry to order Chinese or pizza, so she decided on going over to Topanga's to get some coffee and a snack. As soon as she walked in she spotted her tall, floppy haired best friend standing and conversing with a slender brunette.

"Riley!" Farkle yelled across the cafe, dragging his girlfriend along with him. Smackle and Farkle had been dating for a while now, Farkle had taught Smackle how to project her emotions and embrace love while Smackle encouraged Farkle to be himself and not care about what others thought. They were that awkward but completely in love couple, a match made in heaven.

"Hi guys!" Riled smiled waving and embraced Smackle in a hug, She wasn't completely accustomed to the touching but she was working on it and hey! At least she didn't beg Riley to let her go this time.

"We have a problem, a huge dilemma, a crisis even!" Farkle frantically spoke. Riley's smile wiped off her face. Was everything okay? Riley's heart beat faster anticipating Farkle's crisis. Her stomach was twisted in knots as she braced herself for the bad news,

"The annual formal is coming up and you don't have a date."

Riley rolled her eyes, she thought someone was seriously hurt. With the urgency he carried in his voice, Riley thought that someone needed a kidney and she was the only one in the world whose organ matched.

"Oh my gosh Farkle, you scared me."

"You should be scared! This time around we can't go as a group… I mean we can but it would just be awkward." He rambled, "I mean think about it, the slow dance comes on and everyone's dancing with their dates and you're left over by the punch bowl. Me and Isadora and Maya and.." he trailed off not mentioning Maya's date, realizing who he was talking to.

"Lucas." Riley finished off for him. She'd be lying if she hadn't thought about the annual formal situation before, but what could she do? Pick a random guy off the streets and tell him to be her date?

"sorry." Farkle gave her a sympathetic look. She didn't like that look, lately everyone was giving her that look, as if they were all stepping around eggshells when bringing up the topic of Lucas. She remembered the first week Maya and Lucas had declared their relationship, and how she shriveled up in the comforter in her room, and how her mother had to unlock her door with a credit card and bobby pin just to see if she was alive. She remembered the look of sympathy that had dawned on her mother's face, as if she was a puppy that broke its paw. She remembered coming to school and dodging people left and right, those who did happen to see her gave her the same look of sympathy and she hated it. They looked at her as if she was broken, and she didn't want to be broken.

Riley shook her head at Farkle, a semblance of a smile on her face. The only way to get people to stop thinking she was broken was to pretend to be okay...maybe then she'd be able to trick herself into being okay.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, slapping Farkle playfully on the shoulder before proceeding to order a coffee and a cake piece, the cashier took her 20 bucks before giving her 10 back and giving her order.

"so you were saying?" Riley asked, taking a seat on the couch and chomping down the piece of chocolate delicious-ness.

"I have 12 contestants lined up to be your date to the annual formal, they seem to be within your criteria for the opposite sex." Smackle spoke, pulling out twelve pictures from her purse.

"Contestants?" Riley laughed, glancing over at the pictures in her hand, "You printed out random peoples' pictures?"

"Negative, these are actual contestants wanting to be your date to the Annual Formal."

Upon seeing the confusion on Riley's face, Farkle further explained,

"It's sort of like a competition show...except it's not a show. 'Who's going to be Riley Matthew's date to formal' we initially had a lot of people enter the competition, but we narrowed it down to the twelve that Isadora has displayed in front of you." Riley frowned, they didn't think that she could get a date by herself, they had to start a 'contest'. Riley wasn't a prize, she was a being. She could get a date if she wanted to….she didn't want to….did she? Upon seeing Riley's reaction to the news Farkle tensed up,

"Please don't be mad with us Riley, we just wanted you to be with someone who was worth your time and you would be happy with."

She took a breath of fresh air before smiling at Farkle who looked scared out of his mind. They had good intentions and It was sweet that they cared so much as to narrow a whole list of guys to whom would be worth her. She grabbed both Farkle and Smackle into a hug.

"Okay, let's get started" Riley smiled, grinning from ear to ear.

Smackle laid the pictures of the twelve guys out on the table before laying out the corresponding personality traits that she had also printed out.

"Kevin Enriquez: 5 ft 9, nice, a jock, likes puppies and long walks on the beach. Only problem: he's not that bright."

Riley shook her head immediately, "He just broke up with his girlfriend a week ago, I'm sure they'll be back together in no time."

"What's going on here?" Maya asked walking in with Lucas in tow.

"'Who's going to be Riley Matthew's date to formal' competition, it's the semi-finals. Riley is picking three guys to talk to and get to know before taking one of them to the formal." Farkle explained to the both of them.

Maya plopped down next to Riley, checking out all the guys with her whilst Lucas sat across from her paying more attention to her reactions than the guys on the table.

"Did you make any decisions yet?" Lucas asked, Riley immediately looked at the direction of the voice, his voice had an unidentifiable hint, it was lower than usual...almost like a growl? She brushed it off and shook her head.

"I-I don't know any of them." She struggled to look him in his emerald eyes, it was as if they were piercing holes into her being.

"What about this one?" Maya asked pointing at the picture of Charlie Gardner. He was the only one Riley recognized, the sweetest guy she had ever met-and she had turned him down for Lucas Friar.

"He fawned over you all throughout Middle school, and you know what they say….feelings never fade away."

Riley caught Lucas's eyes for a moment, and a look of pure guilt flashed over his face. If Maya was right, then Lucas's feelings towards her shouldn't have faded away, unless Lucas never really liked Riley, and all of it was a facade..

"feelings do fade." Riley whispered to herself, not expecting anyone to hear. No one did, except one particular green eyed boy who caught on as he was watching the movements of her lips.

An hour into debating over who would be the best dancer, the best sweet talker, and possibly the best kisser Lucas admitted he had to leave for late night basketball practice. Seeing Lucas abruptly leave gave Riley a little more comfort room. She was able to talk freely about the guys in the pictures; all of whom did not compare to the prince she fawned on before, but she quickly picked the top three guys that everyone seemed to agree on; Cody Kluesner, Michael O'brien and Charlie Gardner and left 20 minutes after Lucas did, admitting that her parents were probably home already.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you like the story so far. Please do keep reviewing... I have this whole story planned out. I am definitely going to keep trying to update as fast as I can but then again if I rush myself then the story comes out half assed and I really want this to be good for you guys! SOOOO what's up with Lucas? How do you guys feel about him? What about Maya? I'm really trying to keep Rilaya alive... they are best friends over everything else.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Riley got home she was greeted by the entire family in the living room.

"Hey honey, did you get something to eat?" Her mother asked, curled up next to her father. Riley nodded before taking a seat on the other side of her dad cuddling up in his free arm. If Riley learned anything in her 17 years, she knew to suck up to her dad with all her might if she wanted something done. She knew if she asked him straight up about Lucas and his conversation this morning, he would immediately brush her off and tell her it wasn't her business. She needed to do some dirty work first.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey honey….what do you want?" he asked off the bat, Riley quickly denied his accusations.

"Nothing, thank you for being an amazing teacher and helping us with our problems, and thank you for being a father that's there for me and every one of my needs...no matter what."

Cory was beaming at the statement, he was already wrapped around his wife's finger, now this "mini corpanga" was adopting her mother's ways. He kissed the top of Riley's head before giving Topanga a victorious smile.

"Thank you for being a grateful child" He replied, grinning from ear to ear. After two to three minutes of useless conversation she prepared to pop the question on her mind.

"Dad, if I ask you a question will you answer it?."

"Of course"

"Why did you have to talk to Lucas in private this morning?"

"Unless it's that one, honey, that's between Lucas and Me. If he wanted you to know he probably would have told you."

"Is it...bad?"

"I'm sorry riley, he'll have to tell you himself."

She remembered her father saying the same phrase when she found out about Lucas's past- which wasn't bad but was something Lucas was ashamed of. Did that mean Lucas was ashamed of this news?...Was Lucas in trouble?

"what's the point of having your dad as a teacher if he doesn't tell you what's going on with your friends?" She marched upstairs and slept the remainder of the night dreaming of tomorrow. Tomorrow was the 'finals'...the day she would pick her formal date.

"Good Morning sweetie!"

"Goodnight peaches." Riley smiled in her sleep at her best friend.

"You gotta wake up if you want to catch breakfast before school"

"I like sleep better."

Maya shrugged, realizing her answer was identical to Riley's and shoved her slightly to make her scoot over. She eagerly hopped in, shutting her eyes hoping to catch some sleep.

"OH RILEYYYYYYY!" A voice she knew all too well screamed from the hallway and entered through the doorway. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest, she thought she had killed those feelings as soon as she started dating Lucas but here she was feeling lightheaded with the crazy butterflies going ballistic in her stomach.

"Maya?" Josh sounded, Maya's breath hitched at the tone change in his voice. From loud and jumpy to soft and soothing. Even when he was asking questions he sounded soothing.

"B-b-Josh!" She sprang up in bed causing her to fall over to the side. Maya had to hold back from screaming out 'boing', she was older now- wiser…..and of course taken by Josh nonono Lucas. She was taken by Lucas.

"Oh!" Josh spoke in shock, darting over to the blonde's side and picking her up sending shivers through her spine. She stared into his brown eyes that always seemed to look straight into her soul and felt herself melting into him.

"what, you're not gonna jump on me this time?" he asked softly, smirking slightly which brought Maya down from the heavens and back to earth.

"I have a boyfriend." She spoke almost too fast, as if she were trying to justify her actions or calm down her feelings.

"Yeah I heard you fell for the cowboy? I thought of you as more of an Eagles fan." He tucked his hands inside his pocket before giving her a look of boredom-or was it desire? Maya couldn't tell but preferred the latter. She didn't understand the pun considering she didn't watch football...It was more of Riley's forte-who was listening with her eyes closed and boy was she excited.

"Maya" Riley groaned, calling her best friend to her side, purposely saving Maya from answering back which would screw her over from both ends.

"What's wrong Riles?" Maya asked, silently thanking her for saving her ass.

"Pull me out of bed before I rot here the rest of my life." She stuck out her hand for her friend to grab onto and drag her out. Josh escaped the room, leaving the two girls to get ready.

Maya pushed Riley into the bathroom to brush her teeth while she took out Riley's clothes for the day.

"Riles! The black pants or ripped jeans?"

"JEEEEEEANS" Riley's shout from the bathroom came out muffled from the toothbrush stuck in her mouth.

"and the white v-neck?"

"NUH THE DWUS SHUHT"

Maya nodded pulling out the floral dress shirt before pairing heeled, brown booties with the outfit.

Riley came out grinning ear to ear with her bed hair tamed and morning breath solved,

"Why are you all smiley?"

"Because I'm Riley."

"This is a different smiley, this is a 'i know something' smiley."

Riley nodded, pulling off her shirt and changing into the one Maya took out for her.

"You didn't see any difference in the conversation with Josh today?"

The truth is, Maya did. Maya saw something different in Josh's eyes today and she didn't know what it was but she liked it.

Lucas. She reminded herself, Lucas.

"Nope." She said shrugging, scrolling down her phone while Riley pulled on her shoes. Riley knew Maya was downplaying the situation, she heard the nervousness in her voice when she saw Josh.

"You didn't understand the football pun?"

Maya looked up from her phone, confused at Riley.

"Honey, you know I don't watch football."

"It's about time you did...at least figure out the teams."

 **A/N: heheheheeheheh Joshaya gives me heart palpitations….did you guys like my football pun? IN HONOR OF FOOTBALL SEASON STARTING BACK UP! How'd you like this chapter? Please REVIEW! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who do you think you're going to pick to go to the dance with?" Maya asked, adjusting the bag hanging off her right shoulder as they walked into the school building.

Riley sighed, all of the "candidates" or "contestants" were good looking but Riley didn't care about any of that. Were they smart like Lucas? Caring like Lucas? Protective like Lucas? Did they have that gleam in their eye when they spoke about caring for animals? Did they have those green eyes that lit up at the mention of sports? Did they have that gentle touch that could melt Riley right down to the core? Were they Lucas? No.

"I have to get to know them Maya." She insisted. She wasn't going to base her date off of looks and a brief description of who they are which consisted of what food they like, what their favorite color was and what they like doing. She wanted to connect with the person on a one on one basis and have a conversation about anything and everything with them.

"I have a favorite." Maya commented

"who?" Riley lit up, if Maya had a favorite, he obviously must be great because Maya only wanted the best for Riley and it couldn't hurt that the choice would be basically made for her.

"I'll let you pick and then I'll tell you. As for getting to know them, Farkle set up meeting periods between each classes between you and the three guys-he printed out a schedule and everything." Maya laughed thinking about her little goofball Farkle while pulling out a folded piece of paper from her bag.

"Before school starts you meet with…..Michael O'brien. You have seven minutes...make it count." She shoved Riley towards the direction of a tall, gangly guy. She had seen him a couple of times in the school newspaper for Cross country-or was it Lacrosse? Whatever it was, he was good at what he did.

"So I hear you're interested in me" Riley smiled at him awkwardly. She didn't know what to say or what to do. This guy was just staring at her like she was an alien from outer space. Did she say something wrong? His face began to crack into a smile after looking at her worried expression,

"You could say that." He spoke, his voice was deep and didn't match his innocent, adolescent face.

"Why me?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He shrugged his shoulders before speaking up,

"I thought I would give it a try. You're pretty, and smart, I wanted to see if you would be nice enough to take a guy like me to the formal."

"Ahh so you're using that card." She laughed realizing that he was complimenting and then gaining sympathy from her.

"Did it work?" His voice was hopeful so she smiled and continued on with the questions.

"Ehh not really, let's try again. New question, what do you feel strongly about?"

"World peace."

"Really? what about it?"

"I think it needs to be addressed"

"Why?"

"Why does World peace need to be addressed…. " He thought for a while, bringing Riley to think that he wasn't giving a genuine answer in the first place, before saying "Uhh um can I change my answer."

"Okay, we're done here."

"Is it something I said?"

"No, it's… I just don't want to do it this way." She was giving him all these questions that she had seen the pageant people give, she shouldn't have been surprised when he gave a pageant answer back. She was just hoping for a guy to be genuinely honest with her...she didn't really want them to answer to her questions like that considering they were only seniors in high school. She escaped from the tall boy and proceeded to go to class, on her way she texted Farkle to tell the other boys that she wanted to cancel the contest. He asked why, and whether something went wrong to which she responded that she had great friends who cared so much about her well being but she just felt uncomfortable with the whole situation. He understood and said that he took care of it right away. Riley entered her 1st period History class with her father already writing on the board and her friends speaking amongst themselves.

"Farkle… did you take care of it?" She asked, he nodded his head and pulled up his phone screen to show her.

"I told them that you didn't want to continue."

Maya overheard and interjected, "Why Riley?!" Riley discreetly glanced over at Lucas, who seemed quite content with the situation. She was about to answer Maya's question when Lucas interrupted her,

"I told you all we should go as a group." He spoke. Lucas wanted to go as a group? And not just with his date? Why did that thought set butterflies free in her stomach? Riley noticed Farkle shooting Lucas a quick look, and Lucas nodding silently, quieting down.

"And what? Slow dance as a group? I don't think that's a good idea- no, we'll find a date for Riles." Maya determined. Riley attempted to resolve the problem by telling the group that she just wanted to stay home the night of the dance, they just didn't let her speak. She wanted to tell them that no matter how many guys she was paired with, she just wouldn't find happiness with any of them.

"Martin Luther King Jr, what did he do?" Cory turned from the board and asked the class of 12th graders,

"He wrote the 'I have a dream ' speech and led multiple protests to help end segregation."

"By speaking up, he made a difference." Lucas added on.

"Exactly, by speaking his mind he made a difference. If the words that he had spoken had stayed in his mind, would he have ever changed the world? I want all of you to write a paper on what would happen if we did not speak our minds, include one historical incident and relate that to your life."

Riley headed over to the school library after class attempting to find some good books for the assignment. This would be an easy project if it wasn't for the historical incident that you had to relate to your life. What historical incident could relate to Riley not speaking her mind? She stopped at the front desk with the intention to ask the librarian if she had an recommendations when she heard a voice behind her,

"Hey Riley"

Charlie Gardner. He stood at her height, maybe one to two inches taller. She smiled at the attractive fellow apologetically.

"Hi Charlie… sorry to cancel the whole 'contest' thing."

"What happened?"

"it's just that it's hard to find out what a guy is really like within a time span of seven minutes. I'm asking Pageant questions and they're answering pageant answers. None of the answers are genuine or interesting."

"Hmm… try me." He spoke crossing his arms across his chest giving an encouraging smile.

"What?"

"Ask me the questions." She thought about what she asked Michael and asked Charlie the same question.

"Why me?"

"Because I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, what we left off in junior high can be rekindled here. I really want to get to know you riley and if we get together...it might be beautiful." She smiled, finally, a genuine answer. He didn't automatically tell her he liked her, because he didn't know her-but he wanted to. He wanted to take a chance and get to know her, and she really liked that. She didn't want to automatically give in considering her past experience with boys.

"and what if it isn't, what if i get hurt?" His eyes softened before he answered, nodding silently to her.

"I won't hurt you like Lucas did. I promise you that." His blue eyes looked deep into hers, making it clear to her that it was important that she understood that he meant it. She cleared her throat before asking the next question.

"What do you feel strongly about?"

"Right now? You, and making you happy by making your senior formal a night to remember."

She smiled softly, another genuine answer. Her eyes fluttered to the side where she spotted something moving. There infront of her stood Lucas staring back at the couple. His jaw set and hands in fists, his green eyes held something entirely different, they contained a sense a vulnerability that melted Riley's heart. She couldn't accept Charlie's offer without thinking about it.

"I-I-I don't know...I need some time." She spoke, directing her attention back to Charlie. He nodded, indicating that he understood.

"that's okay, just know I'm gonna be here."

She smiled before proceeding to ask the librarian for help. She looked around the library to spot Lucas again but he was nowhere in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley came home with Maya by her side and ran straight to the fridge whilst Maya quickly turned on the TV. Their favorite show's marathon was coming on tonight, 'Necessities". It was about a top secret female agent who saves the world on a daily basis yet still tries to live her life as a normal girl. The season finale would premier today in which she would have to choose between keeping the love of her life and keeping the job she loved. Riley pulled out three containers of ice cream from the fridge and three bags of chips from the pantry.

"Why the variety?" Maya asked, looking at the big containers of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream. Usually there would only be two, strawberry for Riley and vanilla for Maya. Riley glanced to the stairs nervously before explaining to Maya as quick as she could.

"Josh asked if he could come watch with us."

"What?" Maya asked. She wasn't aware that Josh liked 'Necessities' too. Truth is, he did not know anything about 'Necessities', when asked what the main character's name was, he answered "Bob." This morning Riley had crossed paths with him and asked him to stock the fridge with ice cream, when he asked why, she had told him that she was watching the season finale of 'Necessities', uninterested, he nodded and returned back to his work. When she went back to him to tell him Maya's favorite ice cream flavor, he took a sudden interest in the situation and told her that he wanted to watch the show with them.

"Girls like chocolate right?" Josh said descending the stairs with bags of candy in each of his hands. Riley eagerly ran over to him to pry the candy from his hands and set it on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Maya." Josh greeted, nodding over to her direction.

"Josh."

"Are you ready to watch Accessories?" He asked, sitting uncomfortably close to her. She shifted more to the left, keeping her distance.

"Necessities." Riley corrected.

"yeah, that."

"It's the season finale, she's going to pick either her job or the love of her life." Maya added, engulfed in the scene playing out before them.

"The love of her life obviously, nothing trumps love." Josh spoke confidently. This caught Maya's attention and she quickly rebutted,

"But she's worked so hard to get to this place in her life- is she supposed to let a guy get in between?"

"Love is love, no matter who you are. Once you find it….you should keep it." He stared at her blue eyes, making her feel like she was melting. Her legs were suddenly jelly, thank God she was sitting down because if she was standing up she would be in puddle on the floor.

He such a romantic, where was he four years ago?...oh yeah, chasing after college girls leaving her to wallow in her bottomless pit of despair. She waited four years-FOUR years for him until she decided enough was enough and went for Lucas-FELL for Lucas, she meant fell for Lucas...right?

"So what about if she's saving the love of her life for when she's more ready?" Riley interjected, finally being able to relate to the character, she could sympathize with the female protagonist in a way.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"What if she feels like right now is not the right time for their love to take place, what if she doesn't want to end their friendship right now so the best thing to do is to drop the relationship? What if she doesn't want him to get entangled in her work and end up getting him in danger? What if the best thing for their love right now is to stop and wait?"

She thought about Lucas and how she wanted to wait to save their friendship. She thought about how she lost him wanting to save their friendship, she also thought about how deeply she regretted her actions.

"Wow Riles, you've really thought about this for a while." Maya remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

The show played out and like any other cliche, the girl picked both the love of her life and the line of work, telling the guy her identity.

"That was...eventful." Josh spoke leaning back into the sofa and putting his arms around both sides.

"She loves him." Maya sighed unaware that unconsciously leaning into Josh. It felt natural for her, something that she should do. He sidled up closer to her reciprocating her actions. She sat there in silence for a couple seconds before Riley coughed, staring at them wide eyed.

"What's happening?" She asked looking at them curiously. Maya looked up at Josh then looked at their positions before jerking up and standing in front of the two Matthews. Maya scrambled to find her voice,

"I uh I'm tired...I'm just going to uh go." She grabbed her bag and sped towards the door.

"She was supposed to sleep over tonight...thanks a lot Uncle Josh." Riley said pointedly at the boy Maya probably felt uncomfortable considering the situation that had just played out before them and wanted to leave due to that.

"What did I do?" he asked, peeling apart a chocolate piece from it's wrapper before popping it in his mouth.

"Come on...you know what you did." She spoke putting both of her hands on her hips.

"No...I don't think I do." He said grabbing another chocolate, dancing around her to go upstairs. Riley was pissed, Josh ruined a girls night with his charm and impact on Maya- she knew he didn't do it on purpose, it's not his fault that he likes Maya and Maya reciprocated. It's just that did he didn't have to do that on a girls night. Riley marched upstairs, swinging open the door to her bedroom and slung herself on her bed face first.

"Long day huh?" a familiar voice sounded, her head was spinning and stomach churning. Was that really… was he really…? She shot up in bed to turn to face the origin of the voice.

"Lucas" she breathed.

"Riley, can we please talk"

"I thought we did." She shook her head, talking led to confronting, confronting led to the truth spilling, the truth spilling led to tears flowing and Riley Matthews was not a cry baby.

"No, the other kind of talk. The type where I say something and you listen, then you say something and I listen...I need to talk to you about us."

"Lucas-" she protested.

"Please. Five minutes."

He lightly held Riley's shoulders pushing her down, sending goosebumps up and down her arms and shivers down her spine. In this position it was hard to refuse, she nodded silently, staring intently in his green eyes.

"I heard you that day."

Riley rose an eyebrow, confused at the statement.

"When you were talking about feelings fading...you weren't talking about yourself, were you?" His green eyes pierced her brown ones and she suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe. She had to pry her eyes away from his to find her voice.

"N-n-no I mean I was talking about feelings in general."

He bent down to eye level and slid closer to her,

"Riley, " he breathed, "who were you talking about?"

She was in a trance, his green eyes were hyponotizing and had a strange effect on her, before she knew it, she was answering him.

"You."

"My feelings faded?" he asked, standing back up towering over her.

She wasn't supposed to say that. She was supposed to keep up the lie that it was in general. She wasn't supposed to show him affection, he was her best friend's boyfriend. She was supposed to be supportive and encourage them to be with each other. Talking about their past relationship was so not supportive.

"uh-" She attempted to find a way to get out of this mess but he knew where she was going and interrupted,

"Riley. The truth." His voice was steady and determined, he wasn't going to let this go so she sighed before spilling,

"Your feelings for me faded."

"Why do you think that?"

Silence.

"Why do you think that Riley?" He asked again, this time more firm. Why did he care so much? Why now? He had Maya, why did all this affect him so much? He waited to hear her answer but when she didn't speak up he continued.

"You called me your brother Riley." He whispered looking into her watery eyes, hurt flashing through his. "I liked you, I would die every single day just to get a glimpse of your smile, and you led me on to believe you felt the same way."

"I didn't-"

"YOU told me I was like your brother, YOUR feelings for me faded. YOU cannot speak for ME."

"I lied" Riley mumbled, tilting her head up to keep the tears from escaping her chocolate eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked, getting closer to hear her say what he thought she said.

"I LIED, LUCAS. YOU AND MAYA HAD FIRE AND I STOOD IN THE WAY SO I LIED." At this point her tears came flooding out down her face.

"w-what? Riley-" He got down on his knees to take her face into his hands and wipe her tears, but before he could her mother's voice echoed through the house.

"Riley honey, come down please." She automatically stood up, taking the liberty of wiping her own tears.

"Listen, let's just forget about this, the past is the past, you have Maya... a-and I have Charlie." she tried to muster up a smile but she knew she looked like joker right about now.

His jaw clenched with his mouth in a firm line and his eyes holding something so undetectable they could frighten anyone in passing, Riley was not fazed by his demeanor. She stood her ground and looked him straight in the eyes despite the fact that there was water still dripping out of hers.

"Charlie...so you made your decision."

"I did." She said she nodded, still smiling that broken smile. Lucas couldn't see past his anger and jealousy, all he saw was this girl who looked beautiful even when crying and smiled thinking of Charlie. He frowned even more, fisting his hands.

"So then this conversation is over." he stood up to walk towards the bay window and looked back with hopeful eyes, praying to God that she would stop him. But she didn't, with an emotionless expression on her face she let him lift up the window and hop out of it.

"Bye Riley." he spoke shutting the window, sending a pang of hurt through Riley's whole being.

"Goodbye Lucas." She whispered to herself, letting out the rest of the tears.

 **A/N: Ok first off, thank you guys for the PMs and the reviews, I really was surprised by the amount of messages in my inbox begging me to update, there was also this one PM that said that they were a Lucaya shipper before I made this story and I switched them over to the Rucas/Joshaya side so thank you so much for that. Sorry for the week long time to update, I've been busy with work and school and ugh senior year sucksss... Lol don't judge me bc I watch GMW. I hope you guys like this chapter, both Joshaya and Rucas! How do you guys like it? Please review! Tell me who you ship on the show! I know the direction of this whole ff and have every chapter already done and only doing little touch ups to it, wait and read guys, this story will do more than satisfy you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OKAY OKAY DONT KILL ME LOL! Sorry for the late upload lolll I Really have been busy with a lot of stuff, I'm actually procrastinating my essay so I could finish up and upload this. I hope you like this chapter, it gives a glimpse as to why Lucas went to Maya...Don't worry, Lucas wouldn't JUST have skipped from Riley to Maya, there are always reasons. Keep reviewing and keep favoriting! I really love the reviews, and if you don't have anything to say about this chapter-which I highly doubt (I think you'll LOVEEEE ITTTT)- then talk to me about Texas.**

Lucas climbed down from the fire escape with his heart pounding in his ears. She didn't view him as a brother, she gave their relationship up so Maya and him could have their 'fire', Riley gave him up for her best friend but Maya didn't beg her to break it off with Lucas...so what she gave him up for her bestfriend?! Did she ask him whether he had feelings for her? NO. She just assumed that he wanted to be ½ of the fire, that he believed summer rain was boring.

" _They should be together!" Riley smiled looking at Farkle. She had noticed Lucas standing in the far corner listening to the conversation, she had also noticed a happy Maya sitting beside him and listening in as well._

" _What about you and Lucas?" Lucas's ears perked up, 'say it Riley, defend us.' he thought, wishing she would say anything-anything at all to stop the rumors but instead she shook her head rapidly,_

" _He's like my brother."_

 _Lucas's heart fell, she rejected him. She pulled the brother card out on him. Maybe he didn't project his love for her like she did for him but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Lucas's head got heated, his eyes saw red and in a minute's worth of time he turned to Maya and asked her out._

If Lucas would have talked to Riley, or even waited until he calmed down he wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't be with Maya and he wouldn't have driven Riley straight into Charlie's arms. He did love Maya, but not in the way he loved Riley, Maya would always be his friend and Riley would always be more. How do you break up with a friend but keep the friendship? He and Riley had no experience in that considering it was awkward as hell between them and they didn't even date. He stood on the sidewalk, looking at the light of her bedroom window. What did it even matter? She had Charlie, why was he thinking about breaking up with Maya when the girl he wanted was with someone other than him?

The next day the only thing on Maya and Riley's mind was shopping. Now that they both had their dates they had to face the hard part-deciding on a dress.

"Knock knock" Maya spoke coming in from the bedroom window. Riley was expecting her with a smile on her face and some coffee in her hand.

"Coffee?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Maya sipped the cup and grimaced,

"Decaffeinated?"

Riley nodded, she was almost 18 and her parent still didn't want her drinking caffeinated coffee...with reason, I mean the last time she drank coffee she was bouncing off the walls-but then again she was 12.

"No thanks." Maya shook her head, handing her friend the light blue mug back.

"So let's go? If we want to catch the subway to-"

"Um actually...Josh volunteered to take us. Mom told me about this beautiful store in Philli that she went to to buy her dress for her formal. She did some free work for them and they said that if she ever needs anything, she should just call. She could probably get us some free dresses from there!"

"Josh?"

"Come on Maya… beautiful dresses for free."

"That's a 3 hour drive Riles."

"Well we've always wanted to go on a road trip without the family"

"Yeah, but you have your uncle going."

"He'll be quiet, you won't even know he's there."

"Girls, all set?" Josh appeared through the door in a leather jacket, a beanie and black jeans. His signature beanie was always the factor the made Maya weak in the knees-or was it his hair? Or his eyes?-you know what? nevermind. Josh in general made Maya weak in the knees.

Maya glanced over at Riley who looked at her with pleading eyes. Maya knew Riley wanted to be more like her mother, she wanted to be graceful, bold and beautiful-not that there was anything wrong with her father...he was just goofy. Maya understood her pain and nodded at Josh's question.

"I guess so."

Josh led the girls to his small, silver hybrid when Riley remembered that she forgot her purse in her room.

"I'll be right back!" She explained to Maya, darting back up the steps of her apartment building.

Maya stood awkwardly in front of Josh, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right, internally cursing her best friend for leaving her in such an awkward position. Josh thought on his feet and swiftly opened the door to the shotgun seat, gesturing Maya to sit inside.

"I thought I would sit in the back...more leg room."

"There's actually more leg room in the front." He argued, walking around the front of the car to sit in the driver's seat. Maya hesitantly sat down in the passenger seat which, as he said, had more leg room even though it was uncomfortably closer to the driver's side.

"So how's school?" Josh asked once Maya was situated in the seat. She winced as soon as he spoke, she wished that he would have just been quiet and not made conversation, that way it would be easier to fight off these second thoughts she was having.

"good." she piped up. The less words she used the better, maybe he would get the hint.

"Yeah? You pick a college yet?" Maya felt his eyes on her, he craned his neck to see past her long blond locks that were covering the left side of her face, literally forcing her to make eye contact.

"Riley's making me apply to a few." she sighed, looking at him now.

"Which ones?" He prodded on, his puppy-like eyes looked hopeful and almost melted her heart. Key word: almost. Both of their bodies were inches away, and she could feel the electricity between them-maybe it was just the cold...yeah it was the cold.

"St Johns university, NYU…."

"NYU?" His eyes widened, though it didn't look like he was mad or irritated by it...more like excited? But why would he be excited because Maya was applying to NYU?

"Yeah, I mean Riley really wants me to go so we can do what her dad and Shawn did, you know go to college together and be best friends and all… but i don't know if I'm even going to college."

"Why not?"

"I mean come on, college is extremely expensive and I'm just a waitress's daughter."

"Scholarships and financial aid are there for a reason."

"I don't know.."

"Maya, NYU has an amazing art program and really develops art majors like you. I mean that painting you made displaying social hierarchy was complete genius and they'd be lucky to have you."

"You remembered."

"What?"

"you remembered about my art...I didn't think you were even listening."

"I listen to everything you say Maya." He touched her hand softly sending a jolt through her being, and traced soft circles on the surface. Her feet felt like jelly, everything around her seemed to mesh into each other and create a melted perception of reality-almost as if she was looking at an abstract painting. The only thing she could see clearly was Josh. Her heart was pounding rapidly inside her chest as her oceanic eyes stared into his chocolate puddles of hope. She inched further attempting to close the gap between them, both hesitant to make the first move. Josh's eyes flickered down to her slightly puckered lips lustfully and took the lead, attacking her lips with his. She reciprocated quickly, running her hand through his brown locks, eliciting a deeper kiss from him than she had prepared for. All the built up years of tension spewing out between them through a passionate kiss.

"Ok guys I'm-" Riley's voice sounded from beside them, they pulled apart instantly, both staring at the young girl looking on in awe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Maya and Josh, her best friend and her uncle. Maya and Josh, Lucas's girlfriend and not Lucas. Riley didn't know how to feel at this point. Was she supposed to be happy because her best friend finally got the guy she liked from the beginning? Or grossed out because that guy was her uncle? Or disappointed because Maya cheated on a great guy? Or angry because that guy was Lucas? Or was she supposed to be happy...because that guy was Lucas. To be honest, she was feeling every single one of those emotions, plus more. Riley whipped open the passenger side door and pulled Maya out,  
"Bay window. Bay window right now." She glanced over at Josh who looked confused and frustrated,

"Riley-" he tried to explain. She squinted at him and dared him to speak up, she was not in the mood to be talked to.

"I will deal with you in an hour."


End file.
